


Getting Accustomed

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Snow and Ice, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their courtship hadn't been the easiest one. Fortunately, some things were easier to remedy than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Accustomed

Even when he managed to put the concern over his mother's feelings, his guilt over Fury's jealousy and the people's dislike of his future wife aside there was still one thing that stood in the way of happily ever after for them. A little thing, but a thing nonetheless

Fortunately, this was easier to remedy than guilt and gossip. And that night just after everyone had gone to bed was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Levin, you _still_ haven't told me what we're doing out here," Sylvia muttered as he led her deeper into the forest. He'd chosen a spot just smack in the middle, close enough to the castle should they need to hurry back and far away enough that no one would catch them in the act. Finally, they were nestled among the thick evergreens and an expanse of ground covered by fresh snow.

"My dear," he began, "if we're going to be married, you're going to have to get used to the colder climate of Silesia."

"...oh. Um... _that's_ what this is about?" She laughed sheepishly. "I-I wasn't _really_ bothered by the cold! I was just..."

"Complaining so you had an excuse to get close to me?" Levin smirked. "While I don't doubt that was part of it, I can read you like a book by now, Sylvia. You were suffering pretty badly out there even in your warmer dance clothes."

"I...wasn't? I mean, I was just..." She sighed. "Guess I'm pretty transparent after all, huh?"

"More so than your skimpiest dance costume." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But don't you worry. By the time I'm done with you I'll have you good and used to the cold..."

"W-what do you- _aiee!_ Levin, you're _crazy,_ this isn't gonna work and I'm going to catch cold and- _ohhh!_ " He grinned. Luckily he was used to rushing things with her, so he was able to remove every layer in a flash; her nipples had quickly reacted to the cool air against them.

"Just let it seep into you," he said, "a little at a time..." He took a handful of snow, cupping it to her right breast, and she let out such a shriek it was a miracle the whole army didn't come running.

"Lev _iiiiin..._ " she whined as he massaged the snow into her. When it finally melted away he grinned at her again.

"Now the fun begins," he whispered, and lowered his head to her ice-cold breast, drawing the nipple into his mouth. Again she shrieked, but this time he knew it wasn't from shock as he drew his tongue over the nipple in long, firm strokes.

" _More,_ " she gasped, tangling her fingers into his hair. "Please, more...it's so cold, and then it's so warm, it feels...it feels..." she trailed off, gasping with delight as he pressed a handful of snow to her other breast. " _Ah!_ "

Levin was quite aroused himself by this point; he had been ever since the beginning of his plan but hearing her moans and feeling her icy skin warming to his tongue was making his pants more than a little uncomfortable. Using his free hand he moved to unlace himself; he wouldn't dare try to satisfy his own needs right away, though. Not when he was having too much fun driving her completely crazy.

"Oh, don't tell me we're _done,_ " Sylvia groaned as he slid his mouth away from her breast.

"Far from it." Levin picked her up in his arms and knelt down, laying her in the snow. The next handful was rubbed across her midsection, followed by warm breath and heated kisses. She began to squirm and writhe underneath him, and not just from the snow. She opened her legs to him, and the final handful of snow was placed against her most sensitive flesh. "I think this time I'll cut right to the chase," he murmured, and began to lap at the snow.

" _Oooh!_ Levin, you are so _mean!_ " she cried. "Doing _that_ when I can't even _feel it-!_ "

"All in good time." He licked slowly, teasingly, the warmth of his mouth slowly melting through the barrier, his hands holding her hips firmly in place. It was torture for him, too, just barely able to taste her through the snow. Finally the last of it melted away and he went for it, drawing his tongue across her now hypersensitive lips in broad sweeping motions. Higher and higher he took her then finally brought his mouth to her clit, covering the entire area while swirling his tongue around the little nub and she _screamed_ as the climax wracked her entire body.

He lifted his head to gaze at her and she didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. The snow around her body had melted and her entire body was flushed and soaking wet.

"I could _definitely_ get used to _that,_ " she sighed happily. "We don't have to go in yet, do we? Maybe _you_ could use a refresher course in getting used to it..." She smirked down at his erection, and immediately his clothes joined hers in the pile as he pressed his body against hers.

They didn't come back in until an hour before the sun rose. The next morning they slept late and everyone gave them funny looks when they came down to the breakfast table. Back to the same old routine, Levin thought.

At least they hadn't caught cold.


End file.
